The BTC: The Best Traveling Circus (Cancelled)
by Land of the Villains
Summary: We are not a traveling circus, sadly. This is simply what I thought of when I thought about what BTC could stand for. Basically, Me and my friends from a Discord Server are now characters and a group inside the Neptunia Universe, where we pretty much do whatever we want. Rated M for language, murder, and other similar things. Enjoy the stupidity and craziness of BTC, all OCs.
1. The BTC: Introduction

Midnight, this is around the time businesses and houses would close their doors for the night. Planeptune, however, was not like that. If anything, Planeptune at night was even busier than during the day, with most of its big businesses opening around an hour earlier at eleven, businesses such as banks. Banks with, shall we say, strict security and officials running them. Planeptune Banking, as common and boring as its name was, was the largest bank in all of Planeptune, holding a combined 15 million credits behind its vault doors, just waiting to be stolen.

That's what a certain young man thought as he walked through the doors of Planeptune Banking, being the only one there due the bank just opening. Standing at 6'3" and being 22 years of age, the man had short dark blue hair that was combed back, which almost seemed to shine in the lights of the bank. His face had no freckles, wrinkles, or facial hair, seemingly as smooth as the tuxedo he wore, complete with a golden necklace around his neck. With his green eyes examining the inside and hands in his pocket, he made his way up to the front desk, where a woman typed on the computer in front of her. The man coughed to grab her attention, causing the woman to look towards him.

"Yes sir? May I help-" "Miss, forgive me for interrupting, but may I say that your eyes beautifully complement your hair?" The man interrupted her, his voice as soft as silk and sweet as honey. The woman stopped and suddenly gained a wide smile, her eyes turning into those typical anime hearts. She turns her whole body to him, leaning on her hands, "I think I'm in love~ Sweetie, are you single!?" The woman half asked and half yelled, the man smirked and grabbed her chin, pulling her ear to his mouth and whispering. "If you allow me access to the banks basement, I could be, but only for you darling~"

The woman, now putty in his hands, silently handed him the key to the elevator leading to the basement. "Be careful handsome, the vault is down there, but I'm sure you can't cause any trouble. Only registered guards of this bank can open it." The man nodded, and as he went to walk, the woman grabbed his arm, "Wait! What's your name beautiful!?" The woman pleaded. The man was silent until he chuckled, bringing his hand down on the back of her neck, watching as she fell to the ground unconscious. The man spoke after a few moments, grinning from ear to ear as he spun the key on his fingers.

"You can me Val."

With that, he walked behind the desk and waiting area, heading towards the elevator. Once he gets there, he sees three security guards standing, well, guard. With no hesitation, he walks ahead to pass them, only to get shoved back by the middle one. Landing on his ass, he lets out a groan and stands up, furious. Clearly having a short temper. "Listen here you piece of shit, this suit is worth more than you'll ever make in your life, so don't you fucking dare put your damn hands on me again, Got it?" After finishing his 'scolding' fit, he goes to pass them again, only to get shoved back again.

"Ow! You son of a bitch. I'll fucking end your life, so I suggest you don't EVER-" The guard, thinking Val was causing trouble, walked up and grabbed his arm, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Before Val could say or do anything, the guard on the right put the middle guard in a headlock, while the left guard pulled out his suppressed 9mm out of the holster and took aim, pulling the trigger, the bullet going through the head of the restraint guard, blood and some bits of brain splattering onto the guard holding him before they let the body drop to the ground. Val stood there confused and shocked, until he suddenly smirked and laughed "Sonix! Apo! You guys got sent here too clean this place out too?"

The guards then took off their hats, the guard holding the gun was 20 year old, standing at 5'9" with short light blue hair and green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless black jacket, a dark blue t-shirts, jeans, black fingerless gloves, and red sneakers, a smile on his face as he twirled the gun around his finger. The one standing over the body was a 18 year old male standing at 6 feet with long black hair tied into a ponytail and yellow eyes, his face had no noticeable features, he just looked normal, both of them dressed in standard security guard uniforms.

Sonix, the one with the gun pulled, laughed and put his hat back on. "We're here to be backup, in case you fucked up the mission" He explained, Apo nodding with his hat back on his head. Val frowned "What do you mean "in case I fuck up the mission"? That's bullshit, because I could've done this shit by myself without any issues." Val explained with a cocky tone, shoving Apo out of the way and going into the elevator and using the key he got to open it. Sonix rolled his eyes and helped his little brother up, before going into the elevator with Val, Apo grabbed the dead guard and dragged him with him, joining in as they rode down to the basement.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Apo asked, Val just rolled his eyes. "I could give two shits what they do, I'm only worried about myself here." Sonix just shrugged and pulled his hat over his eyes, "So, why do you think Land of the Villains wrote us robbing a bank?" Val just sighed, "Who knows? Why the hell did he even write this whole thing in the first place?" Sonix just smiled and shrugged, "At least he didn't make his own character some overpowered Mary-Sue, hell he didn't make himself the leader of our group!"

Apo smiled nervously as the elevator rode down to vault floor while they continued their fourth wall breaking conversation, the doors opening once they reached their destination. Apo picked up the body and held it over his shoulder as him, Sonix, and Val walked ahead the floor, reaching the fault they were after. Apo held the dead guard in front of the eye scanner and put his hand on the fingerprint scanner, both accepting the guards data and opening the fault on its own, revealing the mountain's of credits hidden behind the doors.

Val smirked and took a step in front of Apo and Sonix, "Move aside ladies, this is all me." With that said, Val pulled out a small white wallet covered in all sorts of gemstones and pearls, probably being worth more than me and you will ever make in our lives, and opened it towards the credits in the vault.

 _"Black Hole Con Artist!"_

Suddenly, a vacuum-like tornado came out of the wallet and began sucking every credit in, cleaning the vault spotless after about a minute. Val grinned and closed it, stuffing it back into his pocket, "We got what we came here for, let's go." Val turned and walked away from the brothers, who both shook their heads and followed him with a sigh, both speaking at the same time.

"What a cocky asshole."

* * *

About 2000 feet away, a crowd was surrounding a 17 year old teenager, his dark red hair reaching the center of his forehead, his eyes being a light shade of pink. He stood at 5'8", his face having nothing noticeable on it, except for the pentagram tattoo that went around his left eye. His outfit consisted of a dark green t-shirt and black jeans, a white jacket with small black chains wrapped around the sleeves, and pink tennis shoes with white laces. He had a strange pink acoustic guitar out and was playing, which was what was drawing the people over to him.

With a smirk, he stopped playing and looked around, the people were cheering and clapping, begging for an encore. The teen stood up walked over to someone who was in the audience. It was a male kid who was around 15 and 5'5", the kid was dressed in a ripped up black shirt with a squished eyeball on the front and red shorts with a black and white barbed wire pattern down the sides, on his forehead he had a pair of goggles on, his footwear was dark red combat boots that had a dried up red substance on the tips. His hair was light pink and eyes dark red, he also had a pentagram tattoo around one of his eyes, but the right eye.

"Tell me," The teen began, looking down at the kid, "Do you have any particular song you want me to perform?" The kid looked up and grinned, grabbing the teens arm before speaking, "Sorry, but I'm not much of a music person, _Dictators Law_." As soon as he finished, suddenly everything went black, white, and grey, and everything stopped moving. The kid smirked as he let the teen go, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Seriously Jan? You couldn't humor me and PRETEND to like my music?" The teen shook his head as he stored the guitar into his inventory. Jan just smiled and shrugged, bringing up his inventory and taking a neon green grenade out. "You should know me well enough Vill. I prefer the more exciting things in life. Music isn't one of my top priorities of things to enjoy." Jan grinned as he started playing catch with the grenade.

Vill just sighed and shook his head, his smile still on his face. "You mean torturing whoever you want since there's no consequences? How the hell are we brothers again? I still have trouble believing it." Jan just shook his head and grinned as he tossed the grenade into the air and had time around it stop, leaving it frozen in the air. He casually pulled the pin and pressed down the handle, the grenade not exploding due to it being stuck in time. "Don't act like you don't enjoy a little bloodshed every once in awhile, you can be just as twisted as I am sometimes."

Vill just rolled his eyes and smirked, "I suggest we get away before you resume time, unless you wish to be blown to hell?" He chuckled, walking away from the group of people and the explosive. Jan following beside him, grinning as Vill muttered _"Traveling Musician"_ and opened a portal to a rooftop away from the group of soon to be dead. As both of them stepped through the teleport, they were about 650 feet away from where they previously were and about 400 feet above ground. Jan still having a perfect view of the soon to be murder scene in the center of a crowd of at least 50 to 65 people, thanks to his binocular goggles, and with even more walking past frozen. Vill stood on the edge while Jan sat down beside him, letting his legs hang off the edge.

Jan and Vill both grinned sadistically at each other, before Vill suddenly turned towards the place he was just at and shot his arms into the air at each of his sides before yelling out loud. "It's showtime!" At that moment, Jan laughed and resumed the flow of time for everything. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and screams of agony and fear filled the air. The grenade blast killed everyone surrounding it, as well as everyone in a 350 foot radius. The shrapnel from it traveling far across the ground and air, injuring and killing everyone within a 700 foot radius, with a few pieces even brushing past Vill and Jan.

The blast destroyed the ground and floors of surrounding buildings, causing them to slowly collapse under the strain of the destroyed floor. They tipped over and fell, killing or injuring everyone in or surrounding the buildings, some of them even fell into nearby houses and buildings, destroying them in the process.

Vill laughed and started to dance to the sounds of the destruction and death, using the sounds of falling debris from the broken building to help with his rhythm. Jan just laughed, swaying his head to the sounds of his and his brother's miniature makeshift apocalypse.

Vill soon stopped and smirked, "I think it's time we disappeared Jan, this should be enough to satisfy Vanilla. You don't even have to rewind time or undo this either, since this is just some random ass dimension we found that no one cares about." Vill chuckled and held his hand out for Jan, who took it with a smirk of his own.

Vill then jumped off the building, bring Jan with him. Jan laughed happily as if he we're on a roller coaster as him and Vill fell to their death, except they don't. Vill opens up a portal near the ground, Vill's grin growing longer as they reached closer and closer. "The show must go on after all!" And with that, the two psychotic brothers fell through the portal, the portal closing after they fell through.

* * *

Blue was, in the words of Val, a boring assclown who hated the feelings of joy and happiness because he had a 10 inch stick shoved up his ass. The reason he would call him this, being actually very simple.

Blue hated fun.

As in, he hated people having fun.

As in, he would ruin whatever was causing people to have fun, so they couldn't have fun anymore.

Which was why he was given the 'oh so special' mission of destroying a pretty popular strip club in this dimension's Planeptune, which was about 700 feet away from the bank and he accepted in a heartbeat. At the age of 20 and standing at 5'11" with a pair of teal eyes and long white hair, he was currently dressed up in a pair of jeans, a sleeveless white shirt, a pair of black tennis shoes, which was all underneath the long black cloak he wore with the hood pulled over his head.

These kind of missions were probably the thing that gave Blue the closet thing you could call happiness, he may have even cracked a smiled if he was feeling truly happy. Unfortunately, he was assigned a partner for this mission, thankfully it was someone he could tolerate long enough to complete the assignment.

After searching around, he turned towards his partner, "You find it yet Nick?" His partner, Nick, was a 19 year old male standing at 6'1", his left cheek having a scar across it, he had short light purple hair going down to his neck in the back and covering his forehead in the front and blue eyes. He shook his head, "No, it should be up ahead though, so let's just keep going.

It was, according to Blue, a long while before they found the strip club Vanilla mentioned. Nick rolled his eyes, "Okay, so what's the plan here? Are we going to get disguised and sneak in? Kill the bouncer and just go in guns blazing? Or are we going to-" He started asking about the plan, before being interrupted by Blue pulling out his trusty flamethrower from his inventory and burning the place to the ground with ease, walking away once the screams inside started and the building was in flames.

"...Well, that works too I guess." Nick commented before turning around and following Blue, "Doesn't this make our intro the shortest in this fanfiction?" Nick asked, which got a eye roll from Blue.

"I don't care."

* * *

At a café about 3000 feet away from all the others, Erik and Luka were given the chance to sit back and relax while waiting for the rest of the group to finish by Vanilla, which they accepted and began explored Planeptune. Both finding this small little café a perfect and quiet place to practice their art and drawings.

Ya know, since both of them are somewhat professional artists.

Erik was 17 and around 5'10", having short brown hair and orange eyes with a small pencil tattoo under his right eye. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with paint splotches covering it, white boots that had black ink splotches all over them, a pair of fingerless gloves and a white choker designed like a pencil.

Luka was 17 and was around 5'9", he had short light purple hair with a small white and black streak running along his hair and silver eyes. He wore a long-sleeved pink shirt with ripped up pieces of paper on the front and "Art Is Hard!" in rainbow letters, a pair of white shorts with small rainbow ink, paint, and pencil stroke lines running down the sides, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

Erik was currently leaning back in his chair at the café, drawing random objects on his drawing tablet with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Luka was leaning forward and looking down as he drew a picture of a small cup of water in a small notebook, before smiling and mumbling to himself, _"Creation Animation."_

The drawing suddenly disappearing from the page and a cup of water appearing on top of the page, to which Luka smiled and grabbed the cup and drank the water. Erik looked up and rolled his eyes smiling, being around Luka was a great thing for him, he could stand next to him, draw with him, talk about thing with him, maybe hold his hand, kiss him, maybe marr-No! Erik stopped his mind and the narrator from speaking, his face now blushing a light red as he looked back down at his tablet, hoping Luka hadn't saw him blush.

Thankfully for Erik, a distraction suddenly made itself appear, as in a portal suddenly opening in the ceiling with Vill and Jan falling out and to the ground, Vill landing face-first and Jan landing on top of his brother. Erik and Luka both jumped at the sudden entrance of the two brothers, Jan smirking at Vill before jumping off of him as Vill stood up, now having a giant bruise on his forehead. "Sorry to drop in on your date so suddenly, but Vanilla told me to gather the others and take them to the meeting spot."

Without warning, Vill opened up another portal and suddenly grabbed Erik and Jan grabbed Luka, dragging both of them and their things through the portal with them.

* * *

The four of them appearing inside what looked to be an abandoned warehouse in Lastation, where the other five were already there waiting.

"Took your sweet ass time getting them Vill" Val said glaring, clearly not liking to wait. To which Vill rolled his eyes before replying, "Nice to see you too Val." Val looked around and sighed, "Now we wait for Vanilla, I can already guess what she's doing right now." Apo nodded and walked over to start talking to Erik, Luka went over to a corner and stood by himself to draw, Val walked over and started bragging to Nick about how much fun he had, which annoyed Nick because he didn't care and pissed Blue off, Sonix and Jan started talking about whatever the hell they would have in common, and Vill simply pulled out one of his instruments and started playing it away from the rest.

A boring wait that everyone found boring, hoping and waiting for something to happen, or for Vanilla to call them. Suddenly, their wish came true in the form of Vill's communication device ringing, which he answered and heard a familiar voice on the other end "Yeah Vanilla?"

* * *

"Yeah Vanilla?" Came the voice of Vill from the phone, to which the person on the other end of the communicator responded, "Is everyone at the decided meeting location?" After getting a sound of confirmation from Vill, Vanilla nodded and disconnected from the conversation, standing up and walking forward towards her target, University Station, the largest high school in all of Gamindustri, located about 350 feet away from the abandoned building the rest were waiting.

Vanilla stood at 5'7" and was 18 years old, her face didn't have anything noticeable on it other than her short orange hair reaching down to cover half of her forehead in the front and reaching her neck in the back with her purple eyes surveying the school and everywhere around it, checking to see if anybody was around to try and stop her, which no one was since it was still late in the morning. Her outfit consisted of a orange shirt, black shorts, a Love Live necklace, a black jacket, and some black and white tennis shoes with yellow laces.

With a nod, she turned her attention to the school and opened her inventory up, scrolling through all her items until she found what she was looking for, a container of gasoline and a molotov cocktail. She smirked and pulled both of the items out, holding each one in one of her hands and suddenly flew up into the air, landing on top of the roof.

Looking around, she found her target of interest, a vent on top of the school that was currently closed and locked up with a cover. She walked over to it and crouched, putting her items down and pulling out a lockpick. You already know how this goes, so let us just fast forward to the end of this, because I don't want to write a whole paragraph about Vanilla picking a lock.

With the lock gone and the vent opened, Vanilla got to work by pouring the gasoline out of the container and inside the vent, which if Vill's information was correct, this vent would transfer the gasoline throughout the entire ventilation system inside of the school.

After it was all poured in, Vanilla flew about 50 feet into the air with the molotov in hand, pulling out a lighter and lighting it up. With a laugh, she held it over the opened vent and let it go, quickly taking off as soon as she did.

After flying about 100 feet away, Vanilla turned around and smirked as she saw the once greatest high school in Gamindustri now go up in flames, the fire traveling throughout the vents inside and burning the place from the inside out. Vanilla laughed and flew away as the sound of police sirens blare into the sky, probably waking up anyone in a 700 foot radius.

* * *

With the sound of the sirens loud and clear, everyone at the meeting place was snapped out of whatever they were doing before, Vill rolled his eyes and smiled as Vanilla busted into the building through the roof, landing on the ground on her feet "So, time to bail out of this dimension?" Vanilla nodded and looked behind her, watching the fire and smoke from the burning school rise with a smirk.

"So, think we can get a reason on why you wanted to burn that school to the ground?" Apo asked, standing up from where he was sitting down. Vanilla simply gave the response of "I don't like school" and left it at that, looking at Vill "Open a portal to our base in that space in limbo or whatever."

Vill rolled his eyes _"Traveling Musician"_ He said simply, a portal opening up underneath where Vanilla was standing. Vanilla quickly fell through it and ended up at their REAL base, Vill smiling as he jumped into the portal after Vanilla, Jan soon jumping in after his brother. Sonix was the next one to jump in, except he quite literally dragged Apo into it with him, so Apo was next. Val rolled his eyes and hops into it, followed by Nick, Erik, Luka, and Blue going in last. The portal disappearing after Blue jumped in, all of them leaving no trace of their crimes in that dimension, almost as if they were never there at all.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello people who still read my stuff, Vill here. This little story right here is something I'm working on. All the people you just read about are ACTUAL people I know from a Discord Server I am a part of. Of course, they're appearances and personalities are different and altered slightly from what they actually are, the appearances especially since I've never seen these guys, and girl, before.**_

 _ **This is what I'll be focusing on for right now, since DemiDimension never wants to be finished it seems. There is no real story, at least not right now, maybe in the future. It'll just be us doing random shit we find funny or whatever we want to do in the Neptunia Universe, and sometimes we don't even do anything in it.**_

 _ **Everything written** Like this **is one of our powers or something else later down the line.**_

 _ **Shout out to all my Discord friends who will read this, probably. They might kill me for this to be completely honest XD Anyway, see ya next chapter!**_


	2. The BTC: A (Sadly) Normal Day

_(Large Gore warning in this chapter. Jan is where the Gore is, so skip his part if you don't want to watch a minor do some pretty gruesome things to someone. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)_

* * *

Two people, standing face to face, nose to nose, glaring at each other with the fury of ten drunk kung-fu masters. Their breaths of air quick and delayed, faces red and hot with determination, concentration so solid that it would put stainless steel to shame. The two people were so focused, that they didn't even notice the dramatic ass music playing in the background to correspond with how serious this was.

Suddenly, one of them lifted their hand up, and it stopped everything. Breathing, blinking, the music, hearts, everything was still. They moved their hand forward, the closed fist almost looking like the plague for the person across from them, the piece of wood looking like a traveling bullet. The person smirking and brought their hand down, disturbingly and slowly drawing a X on a piece of white paper.

"I win."

"Goddamnit Val!"

"HA! Another win for me!" Bragged Val as standing up from his chair to do a victory lap around his newly defeated opponent, Vanilla, who was now on her hands and knees with her head down in defeat.

"That was the most overhyped and stupid game of Tic-Tac-Toe in history." Came the response from Blue after what he witnessed, his face the very definition of 'I don't fucking care', which is great because his black shirt had the same thing printed on it in big white letters, he was also dressed in a pair of jeans with some white boots.

To catch everyone up on what happened after last chapter, they went through a portal and landed inside their base of operations and then started doing stuff, which is basically just a huge ass mansion with so many rooms in it that the author simply doesn't want to go into detail or he would be typing for about an half an hour. So, let's just say that they're in the living room and simply return to the idiots to watch them be idiots.

"So Vill, have you found Nicks replacement?" Jan asked, getting an eye roll from the musician. "I wouldn't say replacement, he's STILL here, we're just replacing his spot for a MAIN character in this fanfic. Also, yeah I found someone, they should be showing up in about…..now." Vill explained, pointing above where Apo was currently.

As he pointed in that spot, a portal opened up suddenly and out fell another person, landing right on top of Apo and using him as a cushion for his fall. Apo, who was now face down on the ground, groaned from the sudden force slamming him down to the floor. Vanilla, having finished her melodramatic defeat posing, looked over at the newest teammate Vill had found. "Oh, hey Histy."

The new person, Histy, stood up and looked around in slight confusion. They stood at 5'7" and 17 years old, their hair being long and silver with light blue eyes, wearing a little blush and eyeliner, as well as being a bit on the skinny side. Dressed in a yellow long sleeve shirt with BLAZING! on the front in red and orange letters, a red skirt that went to the top of their knees, red stockings that went to their thighs, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Erik looked up from his drawing tablet, he was drawing a picture of Val being punched by Vanilla with brass knuckles, and chuckled as Apo slowly stood up and got out from under Histy, who was now brushing their skirt off. "So, we now have a Trap on the main team huh?" Jan commented, breaking the not so-subtle secret, it should've been obvious something was wrong since I never called Histy a He or a She.

Histy was a Trap, or a male who looked and dressed female for those who don't watch anime, but if you've watch or play Neptunia then you should know what anime is. Anyway, I'm getting off track, back to traps and idiots!

Histy nodded as Vill explained everything to him, which I didn't write because I was lazy and didn't care. After all the explaining, it was soon decided that today would be a free day for the group to get Histy settled in, and because there was jackshit to do in any dimension they checked. So yeah, this entire chapter is just them doing whatever, enjoy the craziness and stupidity my mind comes up with.

* * *

We are gonna watch Blue's daily activities first, mostly because he is the easiest to write.

Blue simply traveled up the stairs in the center of the mansion, reaching the fifth floor, which was where the bedrooms were, and stopped walking when he was in front of a normal brown door. Grabbing the doorknob, he simply turned and pushed it opened, entering his room and shutting the door.

The inside of his room was just as boring as he was. All there was inside was a king-sized bed, a bed stand, and a private bathroom. He kicked his boots off and went over to the bed, sitting down cross legged in the center of it and closed his eyes to meditate it looked like, or maybe this was his way of sleep. Anyway, the point is that he was boring as hell to match his personality.

He didn't leave his room until next day, or the next chapter.

* * *

Jan, and everyone else for that matter, decided to NOT go to their bedrooms and instead chose to do other things. Jan took the stairs up to the seventh floor of the mansion, where there were specially designed rooms for each member that only they could enter. These rooms were basically private dimensions that only the room owner could enter, perfect for training or just hiding shit in it.

Jan walked up to his door, dressed in a pair of black shorts, a sleeveless red shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The door was covered in slash marks and bullet holes, some splattered blood stains, along with a combat knife stuck into the door with an actual heart stuck to the blade. You know, normal things you put on doors. Anyway, Jan walked up to the door and placed the palm of his hand on it, which made the door glow red before it straight up disappeared.

With a skip and a hop, Jan entered the newly opened room, the door reappearing behind him once he was fully inside. Jan's private room was pitch black, no light was showing anywhere.

"I'm baaaaaack~ Did you miss me?" Came the voice of Jan, except it came across as much more innocent and kid-like, which only made him that much creepier.

"Uuuuugh…." There was a groan in response, which delighted Jan very much.

"Wow! You ARE still alive! You've survived longer than any of my past victims! Then again, this is the first time I've gotten to "play" with a goddess!" With a smirk, Jan clapped his hands together and the lights of the room came on, revealing the inside to the readers.

Covering the walls were all kinds of weapons and potions from all sorts of places. There were knives, swords, bombs, guns, drugs, poison, everything imaginable. In the center of the room was a steel table with straps to keep people against it. In the corner of the room was a long pole with multiple dog collars attached to it, to keep them tied up to the pole.

Jan however, looked to the right of the room and laughed. Trapped against the wall by chains around her arms, legs, and neck, was a certain purple haired goddess stuck in her human form, who looked completely destroyed. Her clothes had been ripped and shredded up from all the stab and slash marks on them, her hoodie just barely hanging over her shoulders with the front ripped off and apart, her stockings ripped all over, her choker and D-Pad hair clips had been removed to not get in the way of Jan's "fun".

Neptune herself looked like the undead. Her skin had turned ghostly white and body turned thin from the lack of food she had been getting. Her hair and skin were stained red with her own dried up blood, her left eye was completely ripped out of its socket and her left ear was cut right in haft. Her arms and legs were all covered in stab and slash marks, burn marks, bullet holes, and part of her right arm was completely ripped right off and exposed part of her bone. Even her breasts had some serious damage done to them, with the left boob having the nipple just hanging off, and the right one completely cut in haft. There was a small knife sticking out of her stomach, barbed wire wrapped around her thighs and dangerously close to her vagina, and around 20 thumb tacks sticking into her knees and elbows.

"It's a good thing that your dimension was already completely destroyed, or I may have not been able to do this without screwing over an entire nation!" With that same innocent laugh, Jan walked over to one of the walls of his private torture chamber and lifted up one of his favorite toys, a H&K P7-M13 Pistol.

Dropping the innocent act, Jan chuckled darkly and walked over towards Neptune, who was glaring at Jan though all the blood covering her one eye. Jan grinned, "Aww, what's wrong? Do you hate me? Want to kill me? Do you want to tell me to burn in the deepest pits of hell?" He mocked, which he got a spit in the face from Neptune for. He suddenly had tears in his eyes and starts crying, falling onto his ass and wiping his tears as they fell, "Why do you gotta be so mean!? I just wanna have fun! What's wrong with that!?"

Neptune growled, still having strength to speak and raise her voice. "Fuck you, you *cough cough* psychotic brat!" Jan started crying harder than before, which just pissed Neptune off even more, "Shut the fuck up! You *cough cough cough cough* you think crying will get you sympathy you little demon spawn!?"

Jan suddenly stopped crying, his tears still running down his face as his expression turned blank and emotionless. Neptune glared more at Jan, grinding her teeth in anger. "..." Slowly, Jan stood up and walked in front of Neptune, his pistol still in his hand. "You know Neptune, I think we may had gotten off on the wrong foot. So, let's have a Heart to Heart to fix it." His face morphed into what could only be described as a demon rising from hell, as he suddenly pulled his arm back and shoved it through Neptune, or more specifically, one of her lungs.

Neptune's eye widened and let out a scream of pain, but it came out as a wheeze of air and coughing, since one of her lungs were just punctured by Jan's hand and arm. Blood began spurting out as Jan slowly pulled his arm out of Neptune, his right arm now covered in blood with bits and pieces of the lung stuck to his skin.

Jan laughed at Neptune as she began coughing up more and more blood. "Hahahahaha! What's wrong Neptune? Something caught in your throat? Allow me to help with that!" Jan then shoved his fingers into Neptune's throat, wiggling his fingers around in the blood and veins inside the goddesses neck.

Neptune began choking on the blood in her mouth and gasping for air, her face turning red and her eye slowly rolling in the back of her head. Jan pulles his fingers out, leaving four nice holes in her neck, which slowly began to spill out blood, some of the veins from her neck were coming out of the holes and some became stuck to Jan's fingers, almost like spaghetti and pasta sauce. Jan giggled, his face looking like the textbook definition of psychotic, wiping the blood off his fingers and hand over his face, his eyes wide and bugged.

Neptune kept choking and gasping, making strangled noise as blood came out of her mouth. Which prompted Jan to have more "fun" by pulling the knife out of Neptune's stomach and stab it into her left breast, through where the nipple should've been and yanked it out, blood squirting out of the hole and onto the ground and Jan himself.

He still wasn't done, he took it a step further and stabbed the knife through her right shoulder, bringing the knife down her arm until it reached the chains around her wrist, cutting almost her whole arm in half the long way. Neptune didn't even attempt to scream, only convulsing slightly as her legs lost feeling and she fell to her knees as much as the chains would let her, her arms raising above her head. Due to the sudden falling, the barbed wire around her thighs traveled up, and right into Neptune's womanhood, which resulted in more convulsions of her body as blood began leaking out of her newly pierced vagina and trickling down her thighs and legs.

Jan only laughed and slowly raised the pistol still in his left hand up to Neptune's head, using his blood-covered right hand to lift Neptune's head up to have her one eye meet his eyes, her eye squinting and slowly fading in life. With a smile and an almost glowing ghostly pink aura around him, he said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Blood is such a beautiful fluid, especially when it's spilled. Isn't it? Don't worry Neptune, I'm sure you'll be all better and healed once you reach heaven, but you see Neptune," Jan kept his smile as he pulled back the trigger of the gun, "Death doesn't heal emotional scars, does it?"

A trigger was pulled, a body went limp, and a child's laughter echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Histy decided to explore his new home, you know, since they did technically kidnapped him. His first stop on his list was the most important room in any building, a room that is vital for any home owner. Yes, you know the room I am talking about. I'm sure we have ALL used this room multiple times in our lives.

Obviously, it's the kitchen. Histy was hungry as fuck and needed food. So, he chose to head to the kitchen to eat. Thankfully for Histy, the kitchen was on the bottom floor, otherwise he would've ripped his hair out trying to find it, or anything in this house.

Once our new resident trap entered the kitchen, he was met with quite a strange sight.

That sight was Apo standing in front of a very similar looking person, oh wait, it was the Real Life Apo standing in front of the Fanfiction Apo…...Wait what? Histy was just as confused about what was happening, "I….Isn't this a little too meta, even for us?" He looked towards the fourth wall, "Hey, LOTV! I know I'm new here and all, but how are you gonna explain this one?"

LOTV(Author/Me) just shrugged at his computer screen, "Blame Apo for this one, this one is all his fault." I said with a small chuckle, I think I may be going insane already, and it's only chapter 2. "Anyway, keep me out of this fic. I have stuff I need to do…..probably."

Histy shrugged, wondering what the fuck his real life self was thinking when he wanted in this. This whole thing is just how long you can read before you go insane. Anyway, he looked back at the two Apos staring at each other. Fanfic Apo was dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants, a blue long sleeved shirt, and some sandals. Real Life Apo was *Insert Height Here* and the same age as fanfic Apo. His hair was black as well, except it wasn't long or tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a pair of shades to cover his eyes, a black sweater, a pair of ripped jeans, and some black tennis shoes.

Looking away for a moment to walk over to a cabinet and opened it, grabbing the first thing he could find. A bag of Cool Ranch Doritos with a picture of Blanc and the twins on them, but instead they were called "Chilly Snow Triangles", this is what my creativity has gone to people.

Histy opened the bag and began munching on the chips, enjoying the taste of the snow and the chill of the chips with every bite. As he ate the chips he began to hear the two Apos talking, and he wished he didn't.

"Damn! You look good bro!"

"Right back at ya Dawg!"

This was hell, Histy decided. With those thoughts traveling through his mind, he began walking out with the chips, shaking his head at the utter madness he had just heard and witnessed. He sighed and just gave a pitiful smile, feeling tired all of a sudden. Heading off upstairs to see if he could find the bedrooms, he spoke to himself on the way, only really saying typical trap things, except for this.

"This is just going to get weirder, isn't it?"

Yes Histy, yes it will.

* * *

Sonix, who was dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts, took the stairs up to the third floor of the mansion, which actually just had one single door on it. It was an all white door with a black doorknob on it, the door itself had all of their names carved into the wood with stickers under each name of everyones small little chibi version on the door. The door had a sign over it, where it said only one thing in bold letters.

 _ **"DIMENSION WATCH ROOM"**_

Sonix grabbed the knob and turned it, watching as the knob began to suddenly glow with a dark green aura, keeping his hand stuck to the door as it almost scanned it.

 ** _"SCANNING OF THE FINGERPRINTS AND BLOOD INDICATES YOU ARE SONIX, THE EIGHTH MEMBER OF THE BTC. ACCESS GRANTED."_**

The glowing doorknob stopped glowing and released his hand, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke and the door slowly opening by itself, revealing a completely pitch black room. Sonix walked inside, listening as the door closed behind him as he continued to walk forward.

Eventually, he reached his destination. A glowing key card reader, which was the only light source in this room. Sonix reached into one of the pockets of his shorts and pulled out his keycard, which was light blue and swiped it across the card reader. After a few second, a unseen door suddenly began opening, revealing light to Sonix as he walked towards the light.

Walking through the light, Sonix found where he decided to go. Once he entered, he was met with a familiar sight that he, and everyone else, had seen before at least once. Inside was a large control panel that stretched across the entire back wall, above it were around 80 different monitors with each one displaying a name above it. Ultradimension, Hyperdimension, Superdimension, Cyberdimension, and many more to name.

Sonix chuckled and sat down in a chair in front of the control panel, cracking his hands and typing quickly into the panel. The monitors began to shake until one of them pushed itself forward, stopping a few feet away from Sonix's face as it showed static, before suddenly revealing the dimension it was on.

The dimension this monitor showed was labeled as, and I am not making this up, ok I am but that's not important, Breastdimension. It showed Leanbox on the monitor, and Sonix began laughing. In this dimension, everyone had Vert-sized breasts, except for the kids and young looking people, thank fuck for that.

Sonix grinned and pulled up his inventory, pulling out a box of tissues as he inputted new commands into the panel, the monitor now showed Vert in the shower with water dripping down her large and silky smooth breast, her nipples glistening from the water. The water running down her skin, glistening it as much as her nipples. She had some soap in her hands as he began scrubbing her body, starting with her breasts, even sticking the bar of soap between her breasts and squeezing them together.

Later, Vanilla took away Sonix's Watch Room privileges for a week and made him clean up quite a few messes he made in that room.

* * *

Val was, to put it lightly, a manwhore. He would go after anyone he thought looked attractive, man or woman. So it was no surprise that he had tried to hit on everyone in the BTC, which resulted in, no surprise, him getting slapped (Vanilla), him getting punched (Vill, Jan, Blue, Nick), him getting rejected (Apo, Sonix, Erik, Luka), or getting a kick in the dick (Histy, after only one minute of him being introduced to the group), so it was a normal day for Val.

Dressed up in a white dress shirt and black vest, black tuxedo pants and matching dress shoes, he headed up to the seventh floor and up to his special room, walking past Jan's room and Nick as he walked down the hall. They both shared a wave and nod before Val continued down the hall as Nick went downstairs towards his bedroom, playing his Vita as he walked down.

Val reached his special room door, which was covered in writing of cheesy and cringy pick-up lines. Doing the same thing as Jan did, Val placed his hand on the door and watched as it disappeared, which caused pink mood lighting to flood the hallway and music that you would find in a porno film to play. With a lick of his lips, Val walked inside as the door reappeared behind him, and Val started to strip off his vest.

The inside of his room was basically a love hotel. There was a stripper pole on a stage in the center of the room that went all the way to the ceiling, the left side of the room was the "bondage side" as Val says, with there being multiple different kinds of chains, devices, and ropes for different positions. The walls had whips, dildos, ball gags, paddles, dog collars, it was basically a porno theatre.

Val turned his attention ahead, more importantly, behind the stage and pole, where there was a large heart shaped bed with someone currently chained to it fully naked by her ankles and wrists, that someone being C-Sha from the Gold Third. She was looking at Val with that thirsty look girls (Except Vanilla) gave whenever Val used his powers on them.

With a chuckle, Val tossed his vest away and began unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly revealing his well toned and muscular chest to C-Sha, much to her pleasure if her drooling and dreamy eyes said anything. Val decided to tease her for a bit, stepping away and stepping up onto the stage. Grabbing the pole, Val suddenly jumped and began dancing like you would see at an actual strip club, grinning as he slowly undid his belt and removed his pants while still on the pole.

C-Sha looked like she was about to drown in her own drool if Val kept it up, so with a wink he suddenly stopped midspin, causing his pants to fly off of his body and towards C-Sha, revealing that he had nothing on underneath, and the blood coming out of C-Sha's nose said that she was in heaven looking at Val's penis, which did have a condom on. (Pretty sure Val doesn't want kids.)

Grinning, Val let go of the pole and walked towards C-Sha again, completely naked except for his shoes and unbuttoned shirt. "Well baby, let's get this party started~" With a seductive wink, Val crawls onto the bed and on top of C-Sha, slowly inserting his hard dick into her lips of womanhood.

C-Sha let out a moan of pleasure and squirmed against her restraints, which got more chuckles out of Val, as he slowly moved his hand up to play with her nipples, getting louder moans from the Gold Third member. "Let's get freaky, shall we?"

If the rooms weren't in a private dimension for them, you would have heard a shit ton of moaning, screaming, and whipping happening inside that place.

(Tfw I can write good gore, but I still can't write good sex scenes so I skip them, maybe next time -_-)

* * *

We now head up to the tenth and final floor of this mansions, with this room just being a portal to a huge battle arena with a control panel outside the entrance door to change the weather, environment, and other useless shit that seems pointless. It was a special room for them to train to their heart's content, since for some reason, you never die, no matter how much damage you take or what happens to you. Why are we in here exactly, and why is the settings set to a hot ass desert? Well, it was to watch the training fight between the other two people with V names.

Suddenly, sand began flying all around as Vill was slammed into the ground, creating a small sand crater around him. He opened his eyes and quickly rolled out of the way, just in time to narrowly avoid being stomped deeper into the sand. Jumping away, he smirked and pulled out a flute, pulling it apart to reveal two spike-like daggers made for stabbing and got into a defensive stance. He was dressed in his usual coat, a plain white t-shirt, some black shorts, and his pink tennis shoes.

Since this was a fight, he did have some damage. His left cheek had a large cut across it, his left eye was cut down the middle and left him blinded on that side, his right shoulder had a stab wound through it through the shirt and coat. His hair, head, and body were covered in sweat, his shirt soaked and pretty much see through at this point.

He laughed as he spat out some blood onto the hot desert sand, turning it slightly orange, "You getting slow Vanilla?" His opponent, Vanilla obviously, only giggled and grinned. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt, white shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes, she was also completely covered in sweat, a lot of it soaking through her shirt and making it see through as well if you looked hard enough, but then Vanilla would kill you.

She also had some considerable damage done to her, a large slash mark across her forehead, with a mixture of blood and sweat running down her face, her nose was completely broken and pushed to the left side of her face, her right leg was twisted at a sickening angle and her right ankle was forcefully turned 180 degrees, so now her toes faced her back.

Despite the fact that both of them were pretty much trying to kill each other, they both wore grins on their faces and were too hyped up on the adrenaline of the fight to notice the pain. Vanilla took the next move, quickly flying up and straight at Vill, who took the initiative to roll and dodge again.

Vanilla did a spin midair and used her not broken leg to land a swift kick to the back of Vill's head, sending him flying a few feet ahead of her, which she took as opportunity to fly closer to him to take the advantage. Unfortunately for her, Vill had a feeling she would and threw his two spike flute pieces at her, forcing her to fly out of the way to dodge, which gave Vill enough time to pull out yet another of his instruments, this time a trumpet.

Vanilla immediately knew what was about to happen and quickly flew up and away, and she had predicted right. Vill started playing the trumpet, causing small fireballs to start shooting out of the horn of it towards Vanilla, who clicked her tongue in annoyance as she dodged each of them. She pulled out a standard 9mm pistol out of her inventory and started to shoot at Vill as he shot at her. Vill started to run as she shot, continuing to play as he did so, that was until one of the bullets Vanilla shot hit him right in the knee, causing him to fall from all the pressure on a now damaged leg, his trumpet sliding away from him as he hurried to get up

Vanilla smirked and flew as fast as she could towards the now prone Vill, the handgun being swapped out with a large bastard sword she held in both of her hands, holding it high above her head. Vill got on his ass and saw Vanilla coming, he quickly pulled out his guitar from the last chapter and held it up just as Vanilla came crashing down at him with the sword. Vill was pushed back to his back as Vanilla leaned forward to shove it through the makeshift shield. The sword was stopped by the guitar after going through it, but it stopped just as the tip was puncturing Vill's chest.

"Damn it! How strong are these damn instruments of yours?" Came the whine of Vanilla, who pulled her sword back and sat on her ass, taking deep breaths to regain air. Vill sat back up on his own ass and took some deep breaths as well, wiping some blood from his face as he examined the damages on his guitar with a pout on his face. "What the hell Vanilla? These things aren't cheap you know."

Vanilla rolled her eyes and stood up, wiping some sweat and blood out of her eyes. "So? We just robbed a bank last chapter, I think we have the money to cover it." She said, suddenly looking over towards a nearby sand hill, "Did you two get some good angles!?" She yelled over as Vill stood up and went to collect his instruments around.

On top of the hill was Erik and Luka, who were under an umbrella with cold drinks and a tent with air conditioning in it. Erik looked up and nodded, flashing a thumbs up to Vanilla while Luka smiled and nodded. Both of them were dressed in sleeveless shirts and shorts, they wanted to draw Vanilla's and Vill's training fight for their own practice. Vanilla rolled her eyes as Vill came back, the remote to end the arena in his hand. "Let's get out of here then," He says, and doesn't wait for anyone to answer before he presses the button and they were now all in a plain white room with only one door in it, all the damage Vanilla and Vill had now completely healed.

"Think this is a good place to end the chapter?" Luka asked, him and Erik standing up with their drawing tablets. Vill shrugged as they all walked out of the room and to the living room only to be surprised and shocked by what they saw.

In the living room was a still naked Val arguing with a pissed off Histy, who was covering his chest and waist with a towel. "Knock first! You goddamn wannabe prostitute!"

"Lock the fucking door then, you fucking wanna be Astlofo!"

Vill pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Already Val, you couldn't wait just one chapter before pissing him off?" Behind the two arguing people, Jan was sitting on a couch beside Apo and eating popcorn, still covered in the blood from his toy. With a shake of his head, Vill just muttered "fuck it" and sat between Jan and Apo, watching the argument take place and stealing some of Jan's blood-covered popcorn.

Vanilla just walked over to Sonix, worried because he was swaying slightly and was muttering "heaven" over and over again.

Erik and Luka were drawing the two arguing, making sure to try and capture EVERY detail of them.

And Blue was still in his room.

These people are going to kill each other at some point, I have no doubt about it.

* * *

 _(Author's Note: I have no regrets about what I have wrote. Enjoy!)_


	3. The BTC: Mandatory Beach Chapter

_(Warning: Not sure if this Chapter is as well-written as the other 2. Also, breasts and dick described, but it's a beach chapter so you should've seen it coming.)_

* * *

Well, it was now a full day after the craziness that was the last chapter, and everyone was now in the living room, bored as hell and still half-asleep. Jan was currently laying across the couch, curled up into a ball and sucking his thumb while he slept, like the "innocent" child that he is with Vill sitting on the ground in front of the couch and messing with his electric guitar. Vanilla was in a chair next to the couch, her eyes half open as she watched Love Live Sunshine on her phone. Apo was laying on the ground, just staring at the ceiling, Sonix was doing the exact same thing beside Apo, only he was staring at the ground.

Everyone else was in similar states, with all of them half-assing something they normally do perfectly or just so tired and bored that they didn't care. All still half-asleep and in their pajamas still, hell even Blue was bored as fuck, and THAT is saying something! So, in a moment of glory that should be labeled under "Why do we let Val talk?" the resident manwhore spoke up.

"Let's go to the beach."

So they went to the beach. (Beach Episode, or Chapter, for no reason whatsoever!)

* * *

"Welcome to R-18 Island!"

Of course it would be this place. Beach fanservice in Neptunia will more than likely bring us back to this island, which was exactly why Val had wanted to come here in the first place. Sonix agreed naturally, while the others either didn't care or nervous about what they would do. So, once they all packed up everything they needed and Vill made the portal for them to get to R-18 Island, they headed into the changing rooms to get ready for beach fun, or a huge headache.

Vill and Jan were the first ones to leave the changing rooms in the back after getting changed. Vill had on pink swim trunks with some yellow stars on the trunks, with some sunscreen on his skin. Jan had on some red swim trunks with small bullets and knives on them, also having sunscreen on his skin, but he also had a inner tube that was white with red polka dots on it.

Blue and Sonix were the next ones to exit the changing rooms, Sonix dressed in a white t-shirt and simple blue swim trunks. Blue was also wearing a white t, but with plain white swim trunks and sandals with some sunglasses on.

Erik and Luka were next. Erik was in a sleeveless white shirt and some purple swim trunks with paint brush-like strokes across them with rainbow colors, with sunscreen on his skin. Luka wore a light blue shirt and a pair of white swim trunks that had colored shapes on them and some sandals, also having sunscreen covering his body.

Nick came out next, dressed in a pair of white swim trunks with little purple hearts on them, cartoon hearts not the actual goddess, and a black t-shirt with some sandals.

The next batch of people were Apo, Vanilla, and Histy. Apo was dressed in a pair of basic black swim trunks, with a small amount of sunscreen on his face and some sunglasses. Vanilla was dressed in two-piece purple bikini with a small flower print on them and some sandals, wearing a white t-shirt over it and a sun hat with some sunscreen on. Histy wore a yellow two-piece bikini with sandals and sunscreen on as well.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, but the Vanilla you are seeing is actually a different Vanilla. This one had long and curly dark brown hair with purple eyes and was also 18, but she was much smaller, standing at a cute little 5'2". Reason for Vanilla's appearance change is that, the Vanilla you saw before was actually a fake Vanilla, who had tied up and gagged the real Vanilla in her bedroom back at the mansion, only to be found out after Histy had came in the room asking if Vanilla had any spare bikinis they could wear.

Needless to say, the fake Vanilla was dealt with and is no longer a problem. Anyway, back to the shit you actually care about.

Sonix looked around once they came out, "Huh? Where's Val?" He asked, noticing that the guy was nowhere to be seen. Apo was the one to answer with a shrug, "He said he was still changing, told me to tell you guys to go ahead and he'll catch up." To that, everyone shrugged and walked away from the changing rooms, leaving Val to get catch up once he was done.

They reached the age registration device, which made a few of them groan at the annoyance they now had to go through. Thankfully, Vill had them covered and saved them from the headache. "Traveling Musician." With that, a portal appeared in front of them, leading them straight past the gate. They all sighed in relief and walked through the portal, Vill going through it last and making sure to get rid of it by making it turn into smoke.

"Why do we have to go the long way when we could just warp there?" Histy groaned, playing with their hair with a frown. Vill just shrugged, "Would've been too much effort, these portals take quite a lot of SP to create." Histy just groaned again as they all continued ahead, reaching the pathway that headed towards the beach. Much to no one's shock, they bump into Underling, who was still pretending to work as a tour guide for the place, I guess.

"Hmm? Quite the sausage festival we got here," Underling commented with a smirk, which got Sonix to chuckled and nod, "You have nooooo idea! With only two chicks, we have quite the orgy when we have them on weeken-" Sonic never got to finish as Vanilla and Histy quickly made how they felt about that known, with each of their feet making direct contact to his face, sending him flying into Blue, who was sent flying and smashed between Sonix's body and a tree.

Vill pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored his teammates, Apo was trying to calm down two angry girls as well as make sure Blue and Sonix weren't dead while Erik and Luka were quick to pull out drawing tablets from their inventories and begin capturing the moment, before Vill turned towards Underling, "Uh, forgive them for any trouble they may cause, they aren't properly house trained."

Underling, who looked like she was about to cry from what she was seeing, mumbling something along the lines of "Why do I always get the crazy dumbasses?", before she shook her head, "It's fine, let's go then?" Vill just nodded and looked back at the team, Sonix was nursing a broken nose, Apo was now carrying an unconscious Blue on his shoulders, Vanilla and Histy had calmed down but still sent angry glares at Sonix, Erik and Luka had put their tablets away and waiting, Nick was nowhere to be seen since he had gone on ahead already, and Jan was currently standing beside Vill with a bored expression on his face.

"Can we go now?" Was the question Jan asked, which got an answer of yes from everyone, and that began their walk to the beach with Underling guiding them, but we are going to cut to them getting there because you guys don't want to read about them walking.

* * *

"Holy shit…"

"This place is amazing!"

"The anime seriously doesn't exaggerate this places beauty."

"Anime?"

"Nothing."

Once they reached the destination of the beach, they all had varying expressions, but the common theme was pretty much "Holy shit this place is beautiful!" or something like that. After Underling finished explaining everything about the beach, including the Light Grass, which got a blush from Histy and Vanilla and a perverted look from Sonix. They all walked onto the beach and realized that they had to wait for Val, which was infuriating.

Thankfully, about 2 minutes later, they heard the sounds of running coming closer to them and Val's voice yelling at them, to which they turned around to wave him over.

Except they wished they didn't turn around.

Vanilla and Histy both screamed and covered their eyes, faces bright red. Blue, who had woken up on the walk there, had a face that just screamed "Disgusting". Vill, Jan, and Apo turned away with their faces equally as red as the girls. Erik and Luka both had red faces as well, but were brave enough to continue looking and even pulled out their tablets again to start drawing. Sonix simply laughed and whistled, "Not bad Val!"

It should need no explanation, I don't want to grace it with a explanation, but I will because fuck it.

Val was wearing nothing but a black speedo that could've been confused with a g-string from a distance. It just BARELY covered his dick and balls so that the light grass wouldn't censor him, but it didn't do anything to hide the bulge and all the small details coming through it. It was obvious that, if you were to look, that the dick was "standing" at around 7 inches, with every vein and detail being visible through the speedo.

What made it even worse was everything else that Val did. His entire body was covered in tanning oil, glistening from the sunlight. There wasn't a single hair or pimple or scar or anything to be found anywhere, every square inch of his skin was smooth and flawless as a newborn baby. His hair was slightly damp already and flung side to side as he ran almost in slow motion, like you would see from one of those old cheesy beach romance movies.

The back of the speedo didn't exist, well it did, but it covered nothing. It was basically a string going up Vals ass and did nothing to cover said ass which belonged to said man. He stopped in front of everyone with the grin he has used before to seduce people, "Well? How do I look?"

"Put that fucking thing away Val!" Histy shouted at the top of their lungs, Vanilla nodded furiously while still covering her face. "For fuck sake Val, you might as well take the damn thing off, we'll be able to see LESS of it if you do!" Erik whined, but still continued to draw what he was able to see. (An artist will draw anything if it helps them, ANYTHING!) Jan just mumbled to himself, "There are things that were not meant for my eyes to see, I never thought Vals penis would be one of them."

Val simply smirked and ran past all of them, heading straight towards the ocean, or rather the women in the ocean. Sonix grinned and ran after him, "Yo Val! Wait for me man! You can't have a "wardrobe malfunction" without the King of Lewdness with you!" With that, the two biggest perverts of the group were gone and were probably going to be found dead later by one of them.

Jan started tugging on Vills arm, pulling him towards the ocean, "Come oooooooonnn Vill, I wanna go swim now! I want to see if I can catch a jellyfish for some new fun games later!" Vill just rolled his eyes, chuckling as he let Jan pull him towards the giant body of water. Histy and Vanilla decided set up some beach chairs and umbrellas, sitting down and relaxing under the shade of said umbrellas with Histy pulling out a magazine to read. Erik and Luka walked off to find a good place to draw the scenery. Apo had walked off to do who knows what. Nick was nowhere to be seen. Blue had ran off somewhere, probably to commit suicide or find some portal back home, I'd say both.

* * *

We'll start this off with the only people in the group with a vagina, with one of people currently reading a magazine involving breast-size tips. Oh yeah, Vanilla has B-Cup breasts for all you perverts who wanted to know. Anyway, we will now pan this nonexistent camera towards the two and zoom in to see what they are doing.

Histy was the one reading the breast magazine, while Vanilla was on her phone playing Love Live: School Idol Festival, she wasn't doing anything beach-related because she hates the beach. So yeah, that's what they were doing.

…. Welp, they're doing a whole lot of nothing.

Well, let's move on then. We shall return to them later.

* * *

Let's move our attention to two others, the resident perverts.

They were currently running away from a bunch of pissed off females, who were covering their bare chests with their arms or light grass while chasing after the two of them.

Do I really need to say anything else for you to get the picture?

"Is it just me or is LOTV not very into this chapter?" Sonix said as he ran, a pink bikini top wrapped around his neck and a purple one on top of his head, with even more wrapped around his arms.

"More like he doesn't know what the fuck he is doing for this chapter." Came Vals answer, multiple bikini tops wrapped around his neck, head, arms, and waist.

Sonix shrugged and continued running with Val, with the tops they stole falling or flying off their bodies as they run.

Like Vanilla and Histy, we will be returning to them later in the chapter for reasons you will soon see.

* * *

In a strange turn of events, Blue was now with Vill and Jan, standing in the ocean water knee deep with the brothers out farther at sea looking for aquatic life for Jan to find creative new ways to use them in his tortures. Both of them were underwater currently, after Jan had said to see something moving that wasn't one of their feet.

Blue sighed and facepalmed at the two's shenanigans, making an offhand comment about wanting to kill Val for suggesting coming her. Beaches were fun, Blue hated fun, put 2 and 2 together. Blue sighed and looked up, staring out at the vast ocean with his arms crossed and hair flowing through the wind, like the true edgelord that he was.

Jan and Vill suddenly popped out of the water, breathing heavily as Jan smiled. "Look! We actually caught one!" With a proud grin, he held up a container, which had a jellyfish floating around inside of it. Vill brushed his and Jan's now soaked hair out of their eyes, looking at the jellyfish they caught, "We'll go visit Ace's dimension later and see if he could tell us about it."

With a nod and giggle, Jan began swimming back to the shore with Vill trailing behind. Blue stood there as they got to him, a deadpan stare looking down at the two of them as they floated, "Putrid" was all he said as they got up to their feet. Vill rolled his eyes, "Whatever Blue, I'm sure that you could have fun if you tried, maybe with the right setting?"

Blue gagged as if Vill had just tried to make him vomit, meanwhile Jan was watching his newly caught sea creature swim and float around in his container, before seeing something in the distance, or rather someONE. Blue rolled his eyes, "Alright then Vill, humor me. What could possibly make me even CONSIDER having fun for any amount of time?"

Vill was about to answer when Jan coughed loudly, getting their attention, allowing them to see his smirk. "How about her?" Jan commented, pointing down about 25 feet away from them. Vill looked, and suddenly got his own smirk as he patted Jan's head, "Great find Jan. You're right, SHE could do the job." Blue raised an eyebrow, and with an eye roll, looked where Jan and Vill were staring.

There was a sudden gasp, a blushing face, and a nosebleed, which came from one person.

25 feet away stood a girl in the water ankle deep with long red hair tied up into twintails, the well toned muscles in her arms and legs showing very well, dressed in a two-piece orange bikini with a pattern of little fishes on them, her hands holding each other with a dreamy look in her eyes like she was fantasizing about something.  
Uzume Tennouboshi. The CPU of HeartDimension, obsessed with being viewed as cool with a valley girl side of her if she were to have fantasy's on a subject. Or as everyone in the BTC or knows Blue calls her:

The only thing to make Blue smile.

Before Blue could process what he was seeing, Vill was behind him with a shovel and a smirk, "Welp, guess we'll go now then, since we are "putrid", enjoy your boring time on the beach Blue. Oh, and you might want to fix your swim trunks, your bulge might give her the wrong, or right, idea." With a swing, Vill swung the shovel and hit Blue in the back of his head, hitting him hard enough to send him into the air and land right in front of Uzume in the ocean. Jan and Vill both laughed and began walking in the other direction, Vill putting his shovel back into his inventory as they walked away.

Uzume jumped out of her fantasizing mind as the water splashed onto her, while Blue was floating back first in the water with his eyes spinning. Uzume noticed him quickly and walks over to him, cautiously poking his body to see if he was dead or a monster.  
Blue came to with a groan and blinked his eyes, getting onto his feet and looking to see Uzume's eyes staring at him curiously. His face erupts into another blush and he looks away, Uzume waves at him, "Hey, that was quite the dive you took. Did you jump out of a plane or something?" Blue shook his head, which was ringing from the impact of the blow still, as he notice Uzume was now covered in sea water.

Blue's eyes followed as the water dripped from her long and soft hair, flowed down her chest and thighs, making her body glisten in the sun as if she was some sort of goddess….oh wait, she is. The final nail in the coffin however, was that the water had made the top of Uzume's bikini slippery and loose, which was all that was needed for gravity to do its magic and cause it to fall of her body, leaving Blue to get a facefull of Uzume's breast with a slight wiggle of them and her pink, perky, and slightly hard nipples.

Uzume's and Blue's faces both turned an equal shade of dark red, with both of them just standing there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The silence was broken when Blue spoke, his mind going blank at what he was seeing.

"So uh, can I touch them?"

A punch and cracking of bones could be heard all over the beach.

* * *

Now we have Luka and Erik, who were taking a nice walk across the beach with each other, talking and chatting and laughing. Luka was, as usual, quiet as he listened to Erik go on and on about whatever he wanted. If you saw them from a distance, you would swear they were a new couple or something.

Erik took a breath after ranting for a good three minutes about how lazy he was and how he needed to stop procrastinating and do shit (Story of my fucking life), and Luka looked at Erik with a kind and understanding smile. "You shouldn't be so worked up about it, even I take breaks from my art sometimes, it's perfectly normal." Erik looked away, he did not feel his heart flutter at Luka words, he did not feel his knees go weak, and he DEFINITELY was not blushing at the words, it was the sun's heat!

Unfortunately for Erik, Luka had eyes that could see very well and noticed Eriks face turn red, "Erik? Are you ok, you look like you're burning up." Placing a hand on Erik's forehead to feel his temperature, Luka's face got closer to Erik's, causing the red to grow in darkness and heat. Erik pushed Luka's hand away and stepped back, "I-I-I'm fine! It's…...it's all of the sun's heat radiating off your li-my face! I-I'll go get us something to drink so we don't get any heat stroke!" With a nod, Erik quickly turned around and ran away from Luka, leaving a confused Luka with his head tilt.

"But…..the drink bar is where we were going already, wasn't it?"

* * *

Erik kept running, not even bothering to look back for fear that Luka could see his dark red blush from a distance.

He kept running until he eventually stopped near another beach towel and bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to breath. He stood back up once he was refilled with O2 and looked back, making sure Luka was nowhere to be seen for him, which got him to sigh in relief and saved him from embarrassment.

"Having problems?"

Erik jumped and looked down, seeing Apo sitting there on the beach towel, underneath an umbrella to give him shade to read a book he had in his hand, red glasses resting on his nose. "Oh, hey Apo," Came the response from Erik with a sigh, confirming Apo's suspicions of something being up with Erik. He looked around and noticed something, "Wasn't Luka with you? Did you and him go in seperate directions?"

Erik's face turned red as Apo mentioned Luka, which got Apo to smile. "Ah, I see. So that's what this is about then?" Erik had no choice but to sigh and nod, knowing Apo already figured it out. Apo chuckles and looked back down at his book, "Shouldn't you tell him?" He suggested, which got a groan from Erik as a response. "That's the problem! I can't! Whenever I try or Luka gets to close, I become a nervous wreck and pussy out of it!"

Apo shook his head, "Well, why not try something where you DON'T have to ask him?" Erik raised an eyebrow at Apo's words. "What….do you mean "where you DON'T have to ask him"?" Apo chuckled, closing his book and pushing up his glasses like a scheming side-character. "What I mean is, do something where YOU don't have to say a work. Like, maybe do a drawing of you and Luka kissing with "I Love You Luka" underneath the drawing?" Erik blushed heavily and was about to deny doing something like that, but he stopped as he thought about it.

It was actually a good idea the more he thought about it, it was original, unique, and something that Luka could appreciate, even if he rejected Erik. He looked at Apo, "You know, maybe you're onto something. I might actually give it a try," Apo chuckled and picked his book back up, "by the way, what are you reading?" Apo looked up and smiled, "Oh, just a big book of very horrible and retarded scraped ideas from LOTV. I'm his proofreader, so it's my job to point out everything wrong with the ideas as nicely as I can."

Erik just nodded, "Makes sense." With that, Erik turns around and walks off leaving, thinking of how he'll do his newfound idea. Apo smiled and looked at the book, raising an eyebrow at one of the ideas he saw. "Neptune creating ASIC 2.0, members being herself and villains from the past brought to life?" With a shake of his head, Apo looked up at the white screen with black letters floating on them, "Seriously? How the hell did you expect THAT story to work at all?"

* * *

We now cut back to Val and Sonix, who were now hiding behind a bunch of trees and bushes in the path to R-18 island, having lost all of their "spoils of war" from simply making a strategic escape. They both peeked out of the bushes they were hiding in and looked around, both groaning at the loss of their prizes and stepping out when they determined it was clear.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, we did all that work for nothing!" Whined Sonix, on his hands and knees sobbing. Val rubbed Sonix's back, solemn as he helps Sonix up, "Let's head back to the others, there is always next time we come here." Sonix nodded, both of them walking towards where Histy and Vanilla were, thinking about what could have been a heist of the century.

They eventually make it back, and see that everyone else was there as well. Blue was holding his jaw and glaring at Vill and Jan, Jan was talking to his new jellyfish and Vill was messing around with his flute. Erik was drawing something and keeping it hidden, not even letting Luka see it. Luka was pouting at Erik for not letting him see what he was making. Apo was still reading a book full of my scraped ideas. Vanilla and Histy were stretching after they stood up from their chairs. "Well, seems like everyone had fun doing something." Asked Vanilla, looking around as they nodded. She and Histy stored the chairs and umbrellas in their inventories, "Well, guess it's time to go ho-"

Vanilla was interrupted by the sound of screaming and running people, they all looked in the direction the scream came from and saw a giant octopus, which was basically just an Octorok from Zelda, but on some SERIOUS steroids. The Octorok saw the BTC and instantly shot two of its tentacles at Vanilla and Histy, wrapping both of them and pulling them into the air. "Ewwwwww!" Histy groaned, struggling to get free from the stickly and slimy tentacle around their exposed stomach. Vanilla too felt disgusted, but she pulled out her bastard sword and tried to stab at the tentacle around her, only for it to be knocked away by another one.

Val and Sonix both sat down and watched it all happen, watching the sticky liquid run down the girls exposed skin. Vill sighed and shook his head, looking between all of them and landing his eyes on Apo, "You wanna tag team this thing with me?" Apo nodded and removed his glasses, watching as they morphed into a sword while Vill pulled out two drumsticks with the tips as sharp as needles.

"I really hope you two don't plan on stealing all the fun," Jan said, suddenly appearing between them with two daggers out, one in each hand, "I want in on this, I rarely get to fight with both of you at once!" Vill and Apo both chuckled, rolling their eyes and nodding. With that, the three of them got ready to run at the creature and help the gir-wait, what the fuck?

When they turned back to where the creature was, it was on the ground almost like a dog wanting to be pet by its owner, which in this case was Val, who had walked up to it at some point and talked to it, getting it to let go of Vanilla and Histy. They walked past the confused three, as well as the others, and finishes getting the rest of their things. Vanilla looked at Vill, "Well? Open a portal so we can leave."

Vill just shook his head as he opened a portal back to their mansion inside of limbo, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to fight. "So how did you do that Val?" Sonix asked, and Val chuckled and shrugged, "I just have a strange thing for being able to get along with things with tentacles." Groans came from everyone except from Sonix, who high-fived Val as they all entered the portal and landed in their living room, Apo then spoke up about something bothering him.

"Where's Nick?"

* * *

Nick laughed as he took a sip of his drink, sitting down next to his new friend.

"Hmm, you are really interesting Nick, I wonder why we couldn't have met sooner."

Dressed in a purple two-piece bikini, and her long purple hair flowing in the wind, she was definitely the definition of a goddess, because she was one. Purple Heart, Goddess of Planeptune.

Nick smiled and took a drink with a nod. "Yeah, though I feel like I'm forgetting something…...whatever, it's probably nothing."

* * *

 _(AN: Beach Chapter complete! I only own the ideas and the BTC, everything else belongs to more talented people.)_


End file.
